No lo creo
by pepiclaukiyen
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - se preguntan los estudiantes del instituto Clock. Mortales e inmortales se mezclan entre los estudiantes. Un grupo de "normales" se reúnen, entre ellos nuestra principal: Jenny. Pero, ¿que sera Jenny, si nadie es normal?...
1. Conociendonos

No lo creo

Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos

No lo creo

**este es nuestro primer fic, tenga nos compasión plisss...**

capitulo 1: Conociéndonos

Ahí iba la muchacha de pelo largo, negro y ondulado, ojos color avellano y piel blanca.

Esta muchacha se llamaba Jenny, era la chica menos popular del instituto, bueno no la menos popular pero poco conocida excepto por sus amigos.

Ella era una de las únicas del instituto que creía en la magia, en los inmortales.

Jenny tenía 17 años por lo tanto iba en tercero medio, en el instituto Clock.

El instituto quedaba frente al mar.

Como les decía, Jenny iba caminando junto con Benjamín: pelo corto y le cae en la frente, pecoso, rubio, ojos azules y alto, ancho de espaldas y atractivo a su otro lado iba Miranda ella tenía el pelo hasta la espalda, de un color entre café y negro, ojos azules intensos y bajita.

Entraron a la sala de historia con el aburrido, feo, idiota, hediondo, con cara de trasero, y muy ignorante profesor Laurelio.

En la clase estaba en niño horrendo, hediondo, pervertido, y bastante sucio.

Se llamaba Tomás, y aunque parezca un nombre para un tipo lindo – a Jenny le gustaba explicar así el aspecto de Tomás a las personas – en realidad es bastante desagradable, y desesperante, obviamente…

- Le gusta mucho llamar la atención de las chicas lindas, interrumpir al profesor, y hacerse el sabelotodo, cosa que en realidad se le da bastante mal…

Además, tiene una cara horrenda, y en educación física no hace los ejercicios solo para mirar los traseros de las niñas, incluyéndome! – les explico Jenny a sus padres una vez.

Miranda había corrido el rumor de que tenía algo más que acné, por que ni se le ve la cara de las miles de espinillas que tenía…

Sin embargo, habían unas chicas en el curso que amaban a tal asquerosidad, les encantaba su forma de ser ( arrogante y creído), su horrenda cara, y muchas otras cosas de él.

Pero Jenny tenía algo muy preciado en el instituto, lo cual eran sus amigos y amigas:

- Nataly: tenía el pelo largo, rizado y de color castaño oscuro, los ojos eran medianos, color miel.

Es algo parlanchina, y muy "a la moda", según ella. Le gusta conversar sobre ropa y esas cosas…

-Withney: tenía el pelo largo, liso, con gatitos en las puntas, de color negro, y los ojos medianos, de color azules.

A ella le gustan los animales, sobre todo los gatos, y le gusta mucho pasar metida en el computador, viendo vídeos, o leyendo FanFics. Ella es la mejor amiga de Jenny. -

Alice: tenía el pelo largo, liso, de color miel, y los ojos medio-grandes, almendrados, de color verde esmeralda.

Ella ama la naturaleza, y los animales, le gusta leer, y dar paseos sola por lugares en donde hayan muchos árboles, o plantas.

- Edward: tenía el pelo de color naranjo, corto, ojos de color verde, redondos, él es alto, de espaldas anchas, guapísimo, no como ese tal Tomás de la clase de historia, es el más lindo del mundo según Withney.

- José: es tímido, redondito, bajito, de pelo largo, negro, siempre con un moño, friki, usa frenillos, lentes, ojos redondos y grandes y de color café claro.

Él es tierno, cariñoso, pero algo frio de carácter, pero siempre dispuesto a darle una mano a sus compañeros.

- Germán: es divertido, amigable, buena onda, y le gusta grabar videos, y subirlos a youtube, pelo corto-largo negro, ojos cafés.

Es el mejor amigo de Nataly, de Alice, de Withney, y de Jenny. Lo aman todas, y todas quieren estar con el sobre todo Nataly.

- Lucy: tenía el pelo corto, hasta el cuello, enchochado, y de color rojo. Sus ojos son chicos, achinados, y de color verde claro.

Ella es romántica, es amable, pero es tímida cuando se trata de decirle lo que siente a sus compañeros.

Estos chicos, se quieren mucho como amigos y compañeros, y se ayudan entre todos.

Dicen que nadie los ha visto separados, excepto cuando se deben ir a sus casas…

**esta algo cortito, pero no la imaginación no da para más...**

**dejen rewievs!**

**plis...**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. y tu, ¿crees en la magia?

**Este capitulo viene con muchísima mas acción que el otro, que solo eran los personajes.**

**Pero ahora que ya los conocen, va a ser bastante mas fácil saber quien es quien, y no estar matándose por averígualo.**

**A LEER!**

Jenny estaba escribiendo un mensaje en un papelito en la aburrida clase de historia para lanzarlo hacia Germán. El papelito decía lo siguiente:

-_¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?. Te espero después de clases, por favor no faltes, es importante lo que debo decirte._

Pasó la clase que nadie nunca quiso y llegó la hora de almorzar, pasaron 5 minutos y Jenny creyó que Germán no venía.

-Lo siento, me he demorado comprando mi almuerzo. ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme?.- Dijo rápidamente en cuanto llego tarde a la mesa, Germán.

-Tengo ciertas suposiciones, hay cosas que creo que suceden detrás de otras, creo que hay cosas que muchas personas esconden.-Contestó Jenny

-¿Cómo qué?

-No nada… Olvídalo.

-A todo esto, ¿crees en la magia?.

-No. ¿Y tu?

-Yo tampoco…

-No pareces muy convencida que digamos - dijo German.

-Está bien, si creo en la magia - dijo Jenny rindiéndose.

-Y, ¿Por qué? - le pregunto German, quien no creía para nada en la mitología, para el todo era: ciencia, estudios, y científicos.

-No sé, creo que todos tenemos un don, por así decirlo, en nuestro interior - contesto Jenny.

- Ahh...

-¿Qué hablan chicos? - dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas.

- ¡Alice!

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo privado, o puedo sentarme aquí? - pregunto ella mirando a los jóvenes y al banquito, una y otra vez.

-No, tranquila, siéntate, estábamos hablando de la magia - le dijo German, sin captar la mirada de odia que le dirigió Jenny.

Alice se sentó, y hubieron unos minutos de silencio.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir - dijo Jenny, no quería tocar el tema de la magia frente a Alice, Jenny creía que su amiga le iba a decir loca, y que después se lo iba a contar a todas sus conocidas, y conocidos.

-¿No te gusta que yo este acá, verdad? - pregunto Alice, bastante herida.

-No, no Alice. No es eso, estoy algo apurada, debo ir a clases. -Dijo Jenny buscando una excusa, tan rápidamente, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Pero, Jenny, falta como media hora para que comiencen las clases. -dijo Alice, sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Es que... - dijo Jenny, intentando salir del lio en el que estaba.

-Bueno, a mí me pregunto si creía en la magia - dijo German, también algo extrañado por cómo se estaba comportando Jenny.

-¿Era eso Jenny? - pregunto Alice volviéndose para mirarla

-Mmm...No exactamente- dijo apresuradamente Jenny

-No, no pero si era eso lo de la magia- grito extrañado German por todo el comedor.

Jenny se fue al patio para tomar aire y pensar un poco, dejando solos a German y a Alice.

-No, yo no quería que Alice pensara que creo en la magia, ahora se lo va a decir a todos- susurro Jenny al salir a fuera. Corrió hasta el bosque de frondosos árboles, perdiéndose en su espesura, la tranquilidad de ahí era hermosamente tranquila, pero Jenny no sabía que entrando ahí vería algo que nunca antes había visto.

Vió a su compañera de clases Julieta, la chica tenia sangrando la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa Julieta, porque tienes así la mano?- chillo Jenny corriendo hacia la roca donde estaba tirada su compañera.

-¡Vete! No quiero que me veas y menos tú, "normalita" – dijo apenas Julieta.

-No me iré hasta saber que te paso y como- respondió un poco asustada Jenny.

-Dale, te lo diré pero no me lo creerás. – respondió Julieta, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-¿Cómo no te voy a creer?

Julieta resopló, y dijo –Me alcanzó una flecha, pero no cualquier flecha, sino, esta era estelar, ósea de los ángeles oscuros.

-Jenny retrocedió asustada, pero después se lo pensó un poco, y le dijo a Julieta – ajajaja, que buena broma, pero en serio, ¿Qué te pasó?.

-Te dije que no me lo ibas a creer, ahora, ¡vete, déjame sola!

-Está bien – dijo Jenny corriendo de vuelta, corriendo a su habitación.

En la habitación del internado en el que estaban, estaba Withney, y al verla llegar tan asustada le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa Jenny?

-Nada Withney, nada.

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

-Sí, si confió, solo que era demasiado horrible como para decírtelo.

-Vamos… - dijo Withney con carita tierna, como para persuadirla.

-Está bien, en el bosque, me encontré con Julieta, y, ¡a que no sabes que le pasaba!

-¿Qué? – pregunto Withney.

-Bueno, tenía un brazo, por así decirlo, "salido", y lo tenía todo sangrado, yo le ofrecí ayuda, pero la rechazó. Después me grito que me fuera del bosque, y, bueno, aquí estoy.

-¡TENIA EL BRAZO SALIDO! – chilló Withney.

-¡Ay!, me dejaste sorda, seguramente lo escuchó todo el internado.

-Perdón. –Murmulló silenciosamente Withney.

-Es preocupante, Julieta algo esconde, debemos saber qué es ¡YA!. –Exageró Jenny.

-Si debe ser algo, es raro, Julieta nunca nos escondía algo, siempre nos lo decía, debe ser algo muy secreto. Quizás debamos esperar a que ella nos lo cuente...

-O investigarlo nosotras mismas –Lo dijo con voz de sabia, Jenny.

Pasaron algunos minutos, ambas estaban en sus respectivas camas, pero Julieta aun no regresaba.

-¿Qué le sucederá?, ¿Cuándo regresará? –Dijo Whithney.

-No lo sé, cuando la vi, quede muy preocupada –Respondió Jenny.

-Al igual estuve cuando me lo contaste...

Sonó _'Tok tok tok' _desde la puerta.

-¿Quién será? –Dijo curiosamente Jenny.

Miro por la mirilla y se dio cuenta de que era Julieta.

-Withney, no lo creo... Es Julieta –Dijo asustada Jenny.

-Pues solo ábrele.

-Se ve muy preocupada...

Jenny le abrió la puerta y Julieta se fue directamente a su cama, al parecer no quería hablar. Su herida estaba cubierta por algunos trapos, manchados con sangre. Withney y Jenny no la dejaban de mirar, se notaba triste, se acurrucó y al parecer se durmió. Algunos minutos después se sentían unos ruidos extraños bajo la colcha de Julieta, las dos chicas se acercaron a ver que ocurría, y Julieta, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Julieta?.

-Nada...

-Te conozco muy bien, sé que algo te pasa

-No pasa nada, si me conocieras de verdad, dejarías que llore tranquila With.

-Dímelo, guardo secretos de por vida.

Julieta suspiró - Lo que pasa es qué...

Notas finales del capítulo :

**¿Que le pasara a Julieta?**

**¿A que se refiere con "normales"?**

**Sepanlo en el proximo capitulo de " No lo creo".**

**Ah, cierto, pueden dejar en los comentarios, ideas sobre como les gustaria a ustedes que continuara este fic...**

**Mil y un gracias a Azaak S por su review, sin ella no hubiesemos publicado este capitulo...  
**

**Así es... necesitamos como mínimo un comentario por capitulo para publicar el siguiente...**


	3. una nota extraña y bastante

**capitulo 3!**

**aunque la verdad es solo el comienzo del fic...**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Jenny se despertó sudando, y muy agitada, no sabia el porque, y para peor, no recordaba lo que había soñado.  
Empezó a moverse en su desordenada cama.  
- ¿que te pasa? - preguntó sobresaltada Withney.  
- AAAA!, - grito Jenny asustada - no sé, me has asustado terriblemente amiga, pensaba que dormías, ¿que hora es?  
- las cuatro, con once minutos, y cuarenta y seis segundos...  
Jenny bostezó - ¿no has podido dormir en toda la noche?, es raro que cuentes los minutos, tu lo encuentras demasiado aburrido, ¿me equivoco?  
- mmm, si, es verdad, no puedo dormir, me dan vueltas muchas cosas...  
- ¿si?, ami tambien  
- pienso en lo que me dijiste, eso de la magia.  
- perdón, no quería asustarte...  
- no hay problema, pero conversemos mañana, ¿si?, ahorita tengo demasiado sueño, y mañana hay clase... - diciendo esto, Withney se metió una pastilla a la boca.  
- ¿que te has tragado?  
- ñaaa, es una pastilla para dormir.  
- pero, entonces mañana no vas a despertar. - fue inútil, su amiga ya se había dormido.  
Jenny de daba vueltas en la cama.  
No, definitivamente no podía dormir.  
Pensaba, y pensaba, intentando recordar su sueño, o alguna otra cosa que le diera una pista sobre el tema que tanto la inquietaba.  
Recordó de golpe su charla con Julieta, unas horas atrás.

_Flash back_

_- lo que pasa, es que soy un ángel - dijo Julieta algo avergonzada._  
_- ya, ya en serio, ¿que te pasa? - dijo Withney, quien no creía en la magia._  
_- Bueno, al principio yo tampoco lo entendía, pero es fácil: Fui a pelear, no, perdón, a volar, cuando me alcanzó una flecha celestial, de los angeles malditos, como les llaman... - cuando Julieta terminó su relato se quitó la polera, y en seguida, unas alas un poco mas grandes que ella le "brotaron" de la espalda._  
_- no, no, esto debe ser un sueño, Withney, hazme el favor de matarme si es _  
_verdad._  
_Withney, quien sabía que era verdad, tomó un cuchillo, y se acercó a Jenny._  
_- ¡ lo decía con sarcasmo, tonta!_  
_- perdón, yo creía que era en serio..._  
_- es verdad, no es un sueño, - dijo Julieta, interviniendo en la discusión - miren - ella les mostró su mano._  
_- tu, tu mano... y... ya no tie... ne la herida - tartamudeó Jenny._  
_- pues claro, soy un angel, ¿no?_

_fin del Flash back_

con estos pensamientos, Jenny cayó en profundos, pero inquietantes sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Nataly estaba caminando por la biblioteca, pero estaba algo torpe esa mañana, así que chocó contra una de las millones de estanterías, haciendo que un pesado volumen se le cayera encima.  
Del gran y pesado libro, cayó un papel, en un idioma de símbolos, y dibujos, parecía la letra de los antiguos egipcios.  
Nataly tomó el papel y le buscó un número en las esquinas.  
Nada.  
Después tomó el libro y leyó el título.  
Se llamaba: criaturas del cielo y del inframundo.

La chica corrió a su habitación, la que compartía con Alice, Natalie sabía el conocimiento de su amiga sobre ese tipo de temas.  
Al llegar a la pieza, Alice ya estaba vestida, y estaba haciendo la cama.  
- ¿porqué tanto apuro Natalie? - pregunto Alice sorprendida, normalmente, su compañera era camada, y muy paciente.  
- mira lo que encontré Alice - le dijo mostrándole la nota - tu que sabes tanto del tema de los idiomas raros, ¿que diablos de idioma es este?  
- no me lo creo, ¡Natalie, encontraste una nota en un idioma que se cree perdido!  
- ¿y que idioma es ese?  
- es el lenguaje de los angeles blancos, una especie mitológica, en la que casi nadie cree.  
- y, ¿podrías traducirla? - le preguntó Natalie ansiosa.  
- me llevaría como mínimo una semana. - respondió Alice mirándola a los ojos - pero, una semana mas o una menos, es casi lo mismo. Además vamos a tener unos días de vacaciones, ganamos bastante tiempo.  
-¡CHICAS! - gritaba una voz fuera de la habitación.  
Una agitada Jenny entró en la habitación.  
- ¡a que no saben lo que descubrimos!  
- tranquila Jenny, deja de gritar y siéntate - le dijo Alice, apuntando la cama.  
Ella se sentó, y las miró, después procedió a aclarar - oigan, escuchen bien ¡Julieta es un angel!  
- y escucha tú también Jenny - le dijo Natalie.  
- encontramos una nota en el idioma de los angeles blancos - aclaró Alice, señalando la nota.  
- ¿será Julieta un ángel blanco? - preguntó Jenny.  
- habría que preguntarle, ¿no creen? - dijo Natalie.  
- no hace falta, ya escuche todo.  
- ¡Julieta! - dijeron todas a la vez - ¿que haces tu aquí?  
- bueno, escuche que me nombraban, y me decidí a escuchar, después Alice nombro lo de la nota, y aquí estoy.  
- bien, ¿podrías descifrar el mensaje? - preguntó Alice esperanzada.  
- yo creo que si... pero hay un inconveniente...

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, estamos demasiado pobres de notas :(**

**DEJEN REWIEVS O COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**sigan la flechita...**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**


	4. intentando descifrar la nota

**Capitulo 4!**

**dejen comentarios pliss, creemos que nadie los lee, por los ningun rewievs que hay...**

**exepto los Azaak S, que es nuestra fiel lectora...**

**SOMOS FOR EVER ALONE! (ñeee, mentira...)**

**A LEER:**

- Creo que si, pero hay un inconveniente... –dijo Julieta- Podía daros pistas, pero nada más –siguió ella.

-Bueno, ya sigue –dijo impaciente Alice.

-Deber ir a la biblioteca, en la sección 'Religioso' y buscar el libro "Lenguas e idiomas prohibidos".

-¡No! No nos dejarán, por algo es "prohibido" –haciendo muecas de sobre comillas, algo alterada Alice.

-Ya lo sé... por eso, les daré algo. –Saco de su bolso un misterioso paquete todo "amorfo".

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –dijeron las 'normales'.

-Ábranlo, ya lo verán –dijo muy misteriosa Julieta.

Abrieron el gran y muy misterioso paquete, era una capa vieja, rojosa y algo deteriorada.

-Espera. Esto es, esto es... –comenzó a tartamudear Nataly.

-Si, si lo es, es una capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Pero solo podrá ir una! –chilló Nataly.

-No es necesario una capa "mágica", yo lo puedo resolver sola, en menos de una semana. –Dijo alteradisima y con voz de sabionda Alice.

-¡Ya llegó Hermione! -dijo Jenny.

Alice le echó una mirada de odio, pero todas se reían de ver el enfrentamiento visual de ambas.

-Está bien, denme como meta una semana, ahora deben irse todos, incluyendote Nataly. -dijo desafiantemente Alice.

-En todo caso, estás mejor concentrada -dijo en tono de burla Nataly.

Julieta desplegó sus alas, pero las cerró asustada de hacer demasiado ruido, destrozar el cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Germán, al ver que todos salían de la algo raro, muy raro...

- Nada, solo una mierda de discusión, de charla amistosa, misteriosa... -dijo Jenny

-Ñaa! Vi un resplandor por un mini segundo -dijo Germán mirando su nuevo celular marca chancho -¿Quieres ver mi nuevo "celular"?. Que en verdad era solo papel.

-No gracias, prefiero él mio -Sacó su celular que es de cartón.

-¡Bah!. Sabes que es broma, tengo 10 celulares, 15 tablets, y 5 plasmas de 500 pulgadas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Es en serio -dijo German rebosante del orgullo.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo José, quien acaba de llegar.

-Nada -dijo Julieta.

-Tienes una mosca en la mano, José... -dijo Jenny.

-Mmm... ¡Que rico!. -dijo José. Y se zampó la mosca de un bocado.

-¡Qué asco!. -Gritaron todos menos German

-¿Cómo te la comes?- Chilló Lucy, quien siempre estaba fisgoneando.

- Solo ingresas a Google, buscas 'moscas' y listo ¡Ya está!.

-Pero... ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Edward desde la habitación del frente que comparte con German, que salió con traje de baño.

-¿Y esa pinta? –dijo Withney.

-Después te dijo –dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo Edward.

Todos creían que pronto llegarían Benja y Miranda.

-¡Chao!. Dijo Alice.

-¿Chao y Hola?. -Dijeron Benja y Miranda.

-¡Joder!. ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejarme estudiar?.

-Ya, ya, si nos vamos en este momento -Dijo Nataly.

-No antes de decirme, que es lo que paso. -Chilló Lucy.

Entraron todos amontonados a la habitacion de Alice y Nataly, con ganas de saber que había sucedido.

-Bien, Julieta es un angel, lo vimos, con nuestros propios ojos. Sus alas son blancas y rosadas. Tambien Nataly encontró un mensaje en un idioma que se cree perdido. -dijo mientras José anotaba todo en su celular. Nos dió una capa de invisibilidad.

-¡No!. Mentira, ¿dónde está?. -Dijo atropelladamente José.

-La tiene Julieta, ya que Alice la rechazó - dijo Nataly.

-¿Por qué?. - Gritaron Lucy,Whitney,Germán y José

-¡Déjenme terminar!. -dijo Alice. Porque debo ir a buscar en la biblioteca un libro llamado "Lenguas e idiomas prohibidos", pero como soy tan 'capa' lo lograre dentro de una semana con mis propias manos. -Término Alice respirando entrecortadamente.  
-Lo siento, debo ir en busca de Julieta. -dijo Germán y José al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora!. Váyanse de aquí. -Gritó hasta China Alice.

-Bien. Chao. -Dijeron Benja, Miranda, Edward, Withney, Nataly, Jenny y Lucy,

Salieron todos fiera de las habitaciones.

-Bien. ¿Quieren venir a la playa? -Dijo Edward.

-¡Si! -Dijo Withney. Voy a buscar mi bikini. Ven Jenny.

Todos se fueron a cambiar de ropa, y quedaron en la salida del aula de historia de el Profesor Iván.  
La clase paso aburrida y lenta, excepto para Alice, quien seguía intentando descifrar el código.  
Cuando sonó la campana, los niños salieron disparados del aula, directo a la playa, pero en el camino se toparon con alguien.  
- ahhhhhh - gritó Lucy, a la criatura que estaba frente a ellos.  
- jajaja, niña ignorante - dijo este, alzando una especie de "lanza", y se la enterró en el hombro.  
- alto, criatura del inframundo! - gritó una voz conocida.  
Lucy sentía que se le nublaba la vista, y se desvanecía, de pronto unas manos la tomaron, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.  
- Lucy, no te vayas, resiste, eres fuerte, por favor... - dijo alguien inclinandose a su lado.

**Sabemos que esta algo corto, PERO SON 3 PAGINAS EN WORD!**

**¿quien sera el/la que esta suplicando a Lucy que resista?**

**averiguenlo en el siguente capi.**

**SIGAN LA FLECHA, SI NO LO HACEN, NO VA A HABER CAP 5, COMO CASTIGO, EH (a menos que nuestra querida Azaak S nos deje un hermoso review**

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V **

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V**


	5. Lucy en peligro

Estaban todos en la clase de historia, con él aburridísimo profesor Laurelio.  
- Oye, ¿Sabes que le pasó a Lucy? - le preguntó Jenny a Withney - No vino con nosotros a la playa, y ahora no está aquí  
- No tengo ni la menor idea, tal vez no quiso venir, tú ya la conoces, cambia bastante rápido de opinión, o tal vez se enfermó.  
- Ojala solo sea eso...  
Las dos volvieron a prestar "atención", aunque en realidad, estaban absolutamente sumidas en sus pensamientos.  
Cuando la clase terminó, el profesor dio un anuncio muy especial.  
- Ejem, alumnos, hoy es la celebración del colegio, pueden ir con disfraces, si quieren, ya sabrán, el colegio va a cumplir unos 50 años, una fecha muy especial, ahora que recuerdo, hace cincuenta años se formó una batalla...  
- Ya va a empezar con sus historias de batallitas - le susurró José a Jenny.  
- Mejor vayámonos de aquí, o nos quedaremos unas cinco horas escuchando esta estupidez. - susurró Withney a Germán.  
Todos salieron corriendo de la sala, sabían que las lecciones del profesor eran ultra-aburridas, por no hablar de fastidiosas.  
Al rato, él profesor dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no había nadie  
- Niños ignorantes! No comprenden el verdadero sentido de la historia!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar, Withney? - le pregunto Germán.  
- No sé, tal vez de bruja.  
- Pues en ese caso no lo necesitas.  
- ¡QUE DIJISTE! - le gritó Withney en el oído.  
- Nada, olvídalo.  
- Más te vale Germán! - le dijo bastante enfurecida con él chico.  
-Si... más me vale.  
-Sí, así es. ¿Quién te crees? -dijo Withney.  
-Orlando Bloom.  
-Snfj. ¿Tu?  
-Sí, yo.  
-¿Tu? ¿Orlando Bloom?. JA JA JA -dijo con sarcasmo Withney. - En verdad si lo es, es Orlando Bloom, Robert Pattinson, Billy Boyd, lo es todo, es tan lindo... Pensó Withney

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Estas bien, Julieta? - le preguntó Natalie.  
- Si, si no te preocupes, estoy bien.  
-Te noto preocupada.  
-Es que hubo una revolución entre los ángeles, querían servir a "Lucifer", pero esta todo bajo control. -le explicó la joven ángel.  
- Me alegro. - dijo Natalie. - Mejor todavía no se los cuento, se van a enloquecer y van a buscar por cielo, mar, y tierra al culpable, no, esperaré unas horas más - pensó Julieta.  
- La noto algo extraña, como si hubiera pasado una tragedia horrible, ¿tendrá algo que ver con eso de que hoy Lucy no vino? - pensaba a su vez Natalie. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -¡Alice! - exclamó Julieta, jadeante de tanto correr.  
- ¿S, que pasa? - le pregunto ella.  
- ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasó a Lucy, verdad? - empezó ella.  
- No, hoy no vino a clases, ¿tu sabes porque? - Si, y eso quería contarte, bueno lo que pasó fue que... - comenzó Julieta, al terminar su largo relato, (que como somos tan malas no lo ponemos) Alice estaba con la boca abierta.  
- ¡Es en serio, hay que ir a verla ahora mismo! - gritó la chica.  
- Tranquilízate, ella esta bien, según me dijo, pero hay que estarla vigilando - la intentó de controlar Julieta.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Me ayudas a maquillarme? - le preguntó Jenny a Withney.  
- Pero por supuesto amiga, ¿de qué vas a ir? - le respondió Withney.  
- De nada en especial, solo me voy a vestir de gala - replicó ella.  
- Ah, ok.  
Se vistieron con distintos vestidos, probándose cada uno con suma precisión, y delicadeza. Al final, Jenny se vistió con uno rosado y rojo, algo de esponjado, pero no demasiado, le llegaba hasta los pies. Le dejaba la espalda algo libre, y tenía bastante escote. Además se puso unos guantes que le llegaban hasta él codo. Se marcó algo los ojos, y se pintó los labios de un color rojo pálido. Por cortesía de Withney, tenía las uñas perfectamente pintadas de color naranjo oscuro. Se veía preciosa.  
En cambio, Withney, tenía un vestido azul cielo, nada esponjado, liso, hasta los tobillos. De por si, la prenda tenía mangas, cortadas por los codos, dejando caer la tela por los brazos de la joven. Tenía un antifaz con plumas, que no le llegaba a tapar la nariz. Llevaba varias pulseras en sus muñecas, y algunas en los tobillos. Él vestido tenía un poco de escote, pero toda la espalda destapada. Estaba bastante maquillada, se había marcado los ojos y los labios, y a las mejillas les había echado algo de polvo de color rojo, para definirlas un poco más. Las uñas las tenia de color azul oscurisimo, casi negro, con unas rayas amarillas, en diagonal.  
A las siete se dirigieron al comedor, en donde se estaban colocando los últimos retoques.  
Allí estaba Julieta, con un bello vestido blanco con detalles rosa pálido y unas alas de ángel algo apañadas que nadie notó que eran naturales y propias de Julieta. Llevaba además un precioso antifaz con brillos de color plateado y dorado que le hacían un calce perfecto al vestuario y también le hacían ver unos ojos grandes y relucientes.  
German lució como un atrevido vaquero, con unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros y unas botas acueradas que hacían verlo como alguien no tan serio, pero muy guapo. Al parecer se había vestido de cow boy.  
En cambio Edward iba con su ropa normalita, no le hacía mucha gracia disfrazarse frente a todo el colegio. Para él la fiesta, era una once con cóctel y mucha gente.  
José, quien, no sé sabia si estaba disfrazado de un policía, de chapulín colorado o de él profesor Iván. Bailaba solo, comía, bailaba, comía, bailaba, comía.  
Eran alrededor de medianoche, seguían bailando, la fiesta era hasta muy tarde y les quedaba mucho más, pero alguien faltaba.  
-¡¿Dónde está Julieta?!- exclamó fuertemente Withney.  
-¡Que raro! -chillaban las chicas preocupadas por la desaparición de Julieta.  
La buscaron por todos lados, cuartos, cocina, comedor, bajo las mesas, en la salida, en él patio, excepto en un lugar...el baño.  
-¡Vamos, vamos! -dijo Jenny.  
Llegaron al baño silenciosamente y sintieron unos susurros y ruidos de llanto.  
-¿Quién es? -dijo silenciosa y curiosamente Jenny a Withney.  
-No sé... ¿Esperemos a ver quién es?. -dijo With.  
-Si... - le respondió Jenny.  
Esperaron un minuto, los ruidos seguían y decidieron irse sin alguna respuesta concreta y sin noticias de quien buscaban, Julieta.  
-¡Qué raro! -dijo Germán al enterarse de que no estaba en él baño.  
Al rato llegó al salón con los ojos llorosos y rojos. Muy triste.  
-¿Qué pasó Juli? -dijo Jenny.  
-¿No saben lo que le pasó a Lucy? -respondió triste Julieta.  
Todos negaron preocupados y asustados.  
-Vengan conmigo -dijo Julieta, quien los llevaba hasta la enfermería.  
-¡Apurate Julieta!. ¡Lucy empeoró! -gritó Alice.  
Llegaron a la enfermería a ver como estaba Lucy.  
-¿Qué te pasó? -pregunto, sin pensar lo que le dolía a Lucy, Withney.  
Lucy estaba con un brazo sangrado, triste, con paños manchados, sentada en una camilla de la enfermería. Vestía con unos pantalones de deporte, calcetines y un poleron. Acurrucada en una manta de polar color azul.

Hasta la enfermería que estaba al otro extremo del internado se escuchaban los ruidos de la fiesta, es por eso que Lucy no estaba tranquila.  
-No sé... - dijo con un susurro Lucy.  
-¿No sabes? -dijo 'pesadamente' Withney.  
-Es difícil, no cualquiera lo entendería. Una flecha me alcanzó, pero no cualquier flecha -dijo tranquilamente.  
-¿No cualquiera? -dijo Withney.  
-¡Withney! -susurró Julieta - Pareces periodista.  
-No, no es cualquiera, era, era una especial  
-¿Especial por qué? -preguntó Jenny  
-Se trata de ustedes, de nosotros- terminó con un suspiró Lucy  
-Me la envió el 'jefe' de los angeles. Decía que el mensaje que encontró Natalie está escrito por... - la joven no pudo continuar, un inmenso dolor le ardia en el brazo, Lucy empezo a ver borroso, sentia que la cabeza le iba a estallar, además, escuchaba las voces de sus amigas lejanas y confusas.

- ¿Lucy?, LUCY! - exclamó Jenny al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Alice le puso una mano en la frente, estaba hirviendo.

- ¡rápido, traigan un paño con agua! -exclamó Alice al comprobar que la muchacha estaba delirando por la fiebre.

Julieta fue la mas rapida en reaccionar, mientras Miranda corría a buscar el paño, ella ponía en un vaso bastante grande, agua.

Jenny y Withney se encargaron de recostar a su amiga, e intentar calmarla, mientras Alice buscaba nuevas vendas, y una crema especial, las heridas de Lucy se había abierto de nuevo.

-Que raro, nos iba a explicarquién habíaa escrito el mensaje, y empezó a delirar - dijo, con el ceño fruncido, Miranda. -Así funcionan las armas del enemigo, están hechas con un propósito, seguro que el que atacó a Lucy, había hecho algo en su lanza, para que cada vez que ella intente decirnos quién escribió el mensaje, le pase algo... -Empezó a aclarar Julieta, pero fue interrumpida por Jenny.

-Espera, ¡Alguien atacó a nuestra amiga, y ustedes tan tranquilas diciendolo! - estalló Jenny.

- Tanquila Jenny, lo que pasa, es que como ya se había recuperado, decidimos que Lucy nos explicara, y luego contarles a ustedes lo sucedido - le explicó Alice.

- ¡ME INTERESA UN COMINO! - gritó Jenny.

-Tranquilizate Jenny - le susurró Withney, mirando asustada por su reacción.

-¡No puedo! ALGUIEN ATACÓ A LUCY, Y ELLA DICIÉNDOLO COMO SI NADA! - gritaba Jenny.

-Seguro que tu grito se escuchó hasta la China - murmuró Miranda, después de salir del shock en el que todas habían quedado.

- Jenny, ¿que te pasa? No eres la misma de siempre - le dijo Alice inclinándose para mirarla a la cara.

-No lo sé, he estado muy alterada estos últimos días. -intentó explicar la aludida.

-En serio! No me habia dado cuenta - dijo Nataly con mucho sarcasmo, quien no había hablado en todo el rato.

- Ahhhhh, cuando llegaste! - exclamó Miranda.

- Pueeeessss, he estado todo el rato aquí.

- Ah.

- ¿A qué te refieres con alterada, amiga? - dijo Alice, volviendo al tema.

- A que estoy nerviosa, y no pienso muy bien las cosas, mi cabeza no esta clara, como lo estaba antes. -respondió Jenny, intentando aclarar con buenas palabras lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿A qué crees que se deba eso, Julieta? - le pregunto Alice,dándose vuelta para mirar a la joven angel.

- No lo se, realmente eso es nuevo para mi. Tal vez sea falta de sueño, o la adolescencia, o quizás sean los enemigos. -le respondió ella.

- ¿enemigos? - preguntó Withney.

**jeje, con el misterio de siempre...**

**¿quienes son los enemigos?**

**de nuevo mil millones de gracias a Azaak S por sus comentarios, es ella la que nos da los animos para continuar...**

**Chaoo!**

**sigan la flechita!**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**

** v**


End file.
